


Thorn's Legacy

by DarkMoon2017



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: Action, Adventure, F/M, Fighting, Love, Romance, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMoon2017/pseuds/DarkMoon2017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SEQUEL! Now that his job and he has friends from his past project, Thorn now has a different and new goal; Making an MMORPG of his own. The question is, how? His newly found companions will help him along the way as well as a certain sniper and an AIDS-stricken master of the sword. Can Thorn create himself as an international legacy or will he fail trying? OCxLeafa</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN SWORD ART ONLINE!

**Hey guys! The moment you have all been waiting for! Well, at least for the people who actually wanted a sequel. Some people think I should've just ended there but a whole lot more people wanted another addition to the story so I went with their word. Now don't be mad at me if you don't like my ideas haha. I am always open to some so just PM me or put it in a review or comment. I might as well change it if I have too while I'm here instead of twenty chapters ahead. That would really suck. PAIRINGS STAY THE SAME AS WELL AS SOME NEW ONES! Anyway, thanks for all of the support you guys have given me so far and I hope I don't disappoint you! Without further ado, here is the chapter!**

 

Ch. 1

 

Making a new virtual reality game was not easy. It was like all of the ideas had disappeared from my mind as soon as I had to create one. Luckily, I had Sugu to help me think of something. We basically just sat in her bedroom cuddling and giving each other ideas that were probably already used by somebody else. It didn't help that her long beautiful hair smelled like vanilla and distracted me. The scent just found itself into my soul and all I wanted to do was hug her tighter.

"How about we make it a medieval times kind of thing?"

I turned my head at her and jumped back in surprise.

"Huh!?"

Sugu gave me a weird look and flicked the tip of my nose gently.

"Thorn, you're getting distracted again...And I think I know why..."

She said as she narrowed her eyes at me. I laughed nervously and shook my head.

"What!? What are you talking about Sugu!? I was just thinking about what the new game should be..."

I said as I gave her a soft kiss. I intended it to be just a peck but it kind of turned into full-on make-out session because I'm a guy and it just fucking happened okay! Kazuto walked across the doorway slowly but then peered inside with a look of expectation.

"Do you two ever stop making out?"

He asked. Sugu and I instantly separated and waved our hands at him in nervousness. I knew it wouldn't work because our faces were probably crimson-colored in embarrassment. He rolled his eyes and came in; sitting at the end of the bed.

"Whatever...So what are you guys doing in here anyways?"

He asked as he directed his attention to my computer. I sat up and smiled. Maybe I could ask him if he would help us now. I wanted to ask him and the others anyways but never really got to it because I was too busy with Sugu...If you know what I mean…

"Well actually, I've been meaning to ask you something."

I said to him as Sugu played with my brown hair. He crossed his arms and leaned on the wall next to the bed.

"Shoot."

"Alright. My boss, Mr. Harrison, wants me to create a VRMMORPG for my next project. I wanted to know if you could help us out on it and maybe get Asuna in on it as well. I could use as much help as I need for it. Sugu and I haven't even come up with an idea so it's not like you're missing anything."

I said with a grin as Sugu tried to braid my hair. It obviously didn't work because I was a guy but she tried nonetheless. It was pretty cute watching her struggle with it; eventually she just gave up though. Kazuto put his hand to his chin in thought and then grinned at me.

"I have a couple of ideas in mind. I've actually wanted to do this kind of thing myself so it would be totally kick-ass if we all worked on it together. Want to hear what I have so far?"

He asked with an excited face. I looked at Sugu before turning back to him and nodding.

"I'm all ears..."

I told him as I reached for a notepad and a pen. I clicked the pen and looked up at the black-haired boy to signal that I was ready for him to start talking. he grinned and waved his hands all around like he was giving a special speech in front of a panel of judges.

"Okay so, this is just a thought, but I really wanted to make a game where every single country could join in instead of just Japan or America. It would increase the chance of meeting new people, and a game is always more fun when you have a lot of people with you to fight monsters."

He said, matter-of-factly. Sugu giggled and punched him in the arm.

"Says the guy who preferred to play solo in Sword Art Online."

He rolled his eyes at his cousin and shrugged.

"Hey, this isn't about me. This is about making a game that will make everyone enjoy it. It shouldn't matter what country or what language you speak. It also shouldn't matter what age you are because everyone should be able to have fun while playing. The question is…"

He stopped to think.

"...What would be the main theme of this game. I mean….every single person has their own taste or interest in something. Not everyone liked SAO and not everyone likes ALO. Right now, because of the 'World Seed', a bunch of people are making their own game. So we either need to wait and pick an idea that hasn't been used, or put everything together that hasn't been released yet and finish it before someone else does…..Am I making any sense to you two?"

He asked while looking up. I was too busy writing what he said to respond while Sugu just stared at him.

"You know, you think about stuff way too much."

She muttered with a smirk. The both of them then started bickering while I kept writing on the notepad. At the top, I titled it, "My MMORPG", and then put "ideas" underneath Kazuto's notes and stopped there. Whether they were just playing or actually being serious with each other, I didn't know. I sighed and stood up from the bed. They didn't even realize I left the room since they were too busy arguing about….You know what, I don't really know. I walked into the living room while tapping the pen against my chin.

"Are those two fighting again?"

I glanced over to the kitchen to see Asuna standing at the counter with an apologetic smile on her face. I felt myself smile and I nodded with a sigh. She had decided to stay here instead of going home. She said it was because her Mom was a bitch or something like that….

"Well, you know how it is with them. They might as well be brother and sister."

"That's for sure. So what are you working on now? You risk your life to destroy this horrible virus from ALO and you're already working on something new. That's why I don't have a job, you know. It will kill you faster than anything else will."

She replied as she cut a piece of lettuce. I think she was in the middle of making a sandwich for everyone. This meant that no one would get food poisoning from Kazuto's...How do I put this without being mean? Mediocre culinary skills. I snorted at her past remark and sat down.

"Yeah. I'm sure that's the reason you don't have a job. And anyway, my boss wants me to make a MMORPG on my own. Those two were just giving me ideas before Sugu teased him and it all went away from there. What about you though? Any ideas?"

She closed her eyes as she wiped some mayo on the sides of the bread. It didn't take long before her countenance turned into a joyful one and her mood to become excited. She literally jumped up and down; which kind of made me nervous since she had a sharp knife in her hands! I managed to bring my eyes off of the knife in her hands, and looked up into her eyes. They sparkled with invention and ingenuity.

"How about a cooking game!"

I stared at her for a second in the silence before opening my mouth to speak.

"What?"

"A cooking game! All of the monsters are edible and when you defeat one, you bring it home and cook it and then eat it! Kind of like hunting but virtually! Oh my gosh, that would be my dream game!"

She yelled in happiness. It was a good thing that she wasn't begging me to do this because then I wouldn't have the heart to tell her no. I smiled and rubbed the back of my head shyly.

"Eh….Sorry Asuna. I don't think that's what my boss is looking for….But, it could be a feature in it. Damn it, I can't think of anything!"

I said; grabbing at the chocolate-colored bangs of my hair. Asuna giggled and patted my back.

"Dont worry. I'm sure you will think of something. Why don't you go ask your boss if you can have a team of creators. Even though you would be like the director of the game, we could still help you create and design it. For example, a movie isn't just made by one person. It's made by a hard-working crew and we're your crew."

She told me. I had to admit, she did have a point. It's not like Mr. Harrison said I couldn't have a team of people to help me with the game. At that moment, I pulled out my phone and dialed him immediately. I held my finger up to the girl in front of me and she became quiet as she continued making her signature delicious sandwhiches. The phone rang for a couple of seconds before the familiar voice was heard on the other end.

"This is Harrison."

"Yes, This is Thorn sir. I wanted to speak to you about the game you wanted me to create. That is, if you have time to talk to me sir."

I said nervously. I don't know why, but I was always like this with him even though he talked to me like his son. His usual happy tone came out and I winced at the loudness of his voice.

"Don't sweat it, my boy! What do you need to talk about? Having trouble thinking of an idea?"

He asked. Oh God. How the fuck did he know!? I felt my face heat up in embarrassment.

"Y-Yes sir. I was just wondering if I could….'recruit' a team of people for this project. Is that in direct violation of anything?"

"Not at all, however, credit MUST be given to every single person who helps you with the game. The company doesn't need a lawsuit on their hands. You understand, don't you Thorn? Anyways, when thinking of ideas, just don't pick guns. We already got that covered with Gun Gale Online. Let me tell you, it's getting so much craze! It's even had its first world tournament; and by world, I mean America and Japan. We are getting more money from the game and sponsoring than the United States military does from the government! Isn't that fantastic!? You should play it sometime!"

I looked over at Asuna as she tried not to laugh. I'm pretty sure she could hear everything he said because he was so loud and excited. I laughed and nodded into the phone.

"I might just try it when I have the time and that's great sir. I'm glad it's popular in the US. There's no telling what would have happened if nobody there took interest in it like they do here in Japan. And thank you so much, crediting will not be a problem! Thank you for taking your time to speak with me sir."

"Anytime Thorn! I'm actually in the middle of putting your name on our 'wall of legacy'! So far, you have research of Alfheim and solving the virus problem on there. But once you get this game finished, your legacy will be one of the top ones! But not as big as mine! Hahahaha!"

I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"V-Very good sir! I will keep you updated with every progession of the game!"

"I'm looking forward to it Thorn! Good luck!"

And with that, we both hung up and I took the moment to breathe.

"My boss is f-ing crazy Asuna!"

I breathed out. She held in another laugh and shrugged. As if on cue, the cousins came into the room, feeling quite relieved from their recent fight, and sat down next to me. Kazuto reached for a sandwich as soon as he saw one, and ended up getting his hand slapped by his girlfriend.

"Hey!"

"No sandwiches for boys who fight with girls! Now apologize to Leafa or you will go to bed hungry!"

Asuna scolded him. Yeah, she prefers using game names since she uses the same name for her account and real life.

"But!"

"No buts!"

Kazuto looked at me with a pleading look after she yelled again. I couldn't help but snicker and bury my face in my arms so Kazuto wouldn't see me laughing. He slowly turned to Sugu and groaned.

"I'm sorry I had a fight with you."

He said with one of the most uncaring and boring tones I had ever heard. Sugu rolled her eyes and took a sandwich without acknowledging him. She grabbed one for me and patted my back to tell me she did. I lifted my head and brought my sandwich to mouth as I buried it in my arms again in laughter. Kazuto glared at me for a moment before staring into the growing fire of his lover's eyes.

"N-Now can I have one?"

"You may."

She said with a smile. He instantly became his happy self and brought up the subject of my game again as he took a bite.

"So did you think of anything?"

I lifted my head up and brushed my awesome hair with my hand.

"I'm definitely sticking with the idea of what you said. We just need to think of the overall thing to do in the game. If it's like an international game, then we need to make something up to where everyone would like at least one thing. I called my boss while you two were bickering and he said that I could make a team of creators and designers if I wanted to. So do you guys want to help me with it?"

I asked them as I took a bite of my own sandwich. Did I mention that this is the best freaking sandwich I've ever tasted!? Kazuto looked at Sugu and then Asuna before they all yelled out in unison.

"Hell yeah we are!"

I grinned to myself and finished the food Asuna had made. First, I scribbled out "My MMORPG" from the top and replaced it with "Our MMORPG." I then wrote their names down on my notepad and put a question mark under "ideas". Hopefully, we can come up with something so cool that even Akihiko Kayaba couldn't think of!

 

**And that is the end of the chapter! What do you think so far? I AM OPEN TO IDEAS FOR A BETTER FITTING TITLE, BUT AS OF NOW, IT'S "THORN'S LEGACY!" Yes it will start out slow but they are in the ideas stage. I'm still looking for ideas so that's why this was the main idea of the chapter. Hopefully, though, you guys love the international part of it. I'm so glad I can write like a guy again because the past three stories have been about a girl. My girlfriend loves it when I do those stories but this is MY story that I can actually relate to the main character since I'm the same gender haha. Please give this chapter a review or comment and tell me what you think or give me any ideas that would be useful. I WILL HAVE A BETA READER ON THIS AND I WILL GIVE CREDIT WHERE IT IS DUE: Otaku72. So you can thank him for correct spelling and crap like that haha. DO NOT BLAME HIM IF YOU DO SEE MISTAKES BECAUSE SOMETIMES HE IS BUAY AND CAN'T BETA READ IT AND THEN I GET SO EXCITED THAT I UPDATE WITHOUT HIM lol. I'm lazy in that department. Well, that's all I have to say. Thanks so much for reading and I hope you're excited about the sequel!**


	2. Game Designing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own SAO!

**Hey guys, it is time for another chapter of this story! Now I actually have a team of people helping me with this but we kind of need a girl's touch. Does that make sense? We need a girl on the team and we also need that girl to make an OC that I will include in the story so if you want to help us just PM me please! You guys did awesome with reviews! I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter even though the story will start out slow. So keep doing it! FOREIGN WORDS WILL BE FOLLOWED WITH THE ENGLISH TRANSLATION IN PARENTHESIS! Finally, I'm going to stop talking and say here is the chapter!**

 

Ch. 2

 

"Yes Mom...I am fine with them...Japan is very nice...Yep...Yes, I will pay for the long distance call...Okay...Alright...Love you bye."

I sighed as I hung up the phone. Sugu and Asuna teased me for saying I loved my Mom and I flipped them off. Kazuto, who was the best engineer I could ask for, got a call and had to meet someone somewhere. So that meant that I was stuck with these two girls. It wasn't so bad. I love Sugu to death and Asuna's a great friend so it was okay. Sugu was very efficient in designing. Her girly charm made the aspects of the game more beautiful than I thought it could be. Asuna, on the other hand, was awesome at coming up with ideas and monsters. Right now, we had a lot of the game finished. When I say that, I mean that we had the way it looks completed. Yeah that's it haha. However, we needed to add on to it somehow so I left Kazuto to think about that.

"The cooking in this game will be interesting Thorn. Since it's a realistic game, the food will be like in the real world. Some of it could be poisonous too so that's cool...Well not cool but funny if you get poisoned."

Asuna laughed as she closed a holographic window. When creating a game, the people who work on it dive into the same server and start up in the same place. At the beginning, we all just landed in an infinite space of whiteness. Now, we were surrounded by trees and forests because we were working on designing the United States of America. Our main idea is for the player to start in a big country of their choosing and conquer other countries. Some will be real and some will be made up by us. The big countries can't be conquered but the made-up countries can; territory by territory. The player will conquer the territory for their country and fight to keep it thay way. Like I said, our idea isn't complete yet so we are just trying to design the starting countries.

"Can you actually design it to where the food can go spoiled Asuna?"

I asked her. She nodded and showed me a rotting piece of fruit. I grinned and nodded.

"Awesome! What are you working on Sugu?"

The beautiful girl with long blond hair and bright green eyes smirked at me and showed me a picture of what she was doing through a clear floating window.

"I just finished the freaking Atlantic Ocean bitch!"

My eyes went wide and I grinned.

"Holy shit! Nice! Did you put any monsters in it?"

"Nah, that's Asuna's job."

She said as she nodded over at the auburn-haired girl. Asuna narrowed her eyes at the blond and huffed.

"Sure, make me create all of them! I've already made soldiers, bears, birds, monkeys, deer, some robbers, snakes, bees, spiders, murderers, and some other bad monsters that will kill you. Now you are telling me that I need to make whales, sharks, and fish!? Jesus, I'm exhausted!"

Even though she was over-exaggerating, I still felt bad for her.

"Don't worry, I'll help you."

I said; making her smile once more. Let me tell you how we do this. To design a monster or AI, you physically draw a hologram of them, color it, list it's personality and traits, say if it is an enemy or an ally, and then press the "form" button. The monster will then be generated in front of you for the final evaluation, and then sent to your storage until you make the environment the monster will live in. Once you make it, the system saves it so you can make as many as you want with just a push of the button. Making the environment was a bit harder. Of course the countries weren't going to be as big as the real thing but you still had to design every little corner and area.

It's a bitch, I know...Especially if you have to make America...

"Kazuto told me he started the transportation system last night. You know how he is. He told me he was going to make a subway system for players who didn't have money to buy a vehicle. That's going to take him forever."

Sugu muttered with a snort. She brushed her hair with her hand and sighed.

"He also said that he would make these cool tanks from War World One and Two. He just loves that stuff! Man, I can't wait to blow up someone in a tank! A fucking tank!"

She screamed. I love her so much...

"...Anyway, did he say when he would be back babe?"

She asked me. I shook my head and she shrugged. I hope he comes back soon though. We needed to get the game finished as soon as possible. America is the only country we have made so far and we are still working out the tweaks at that. We're also aren't doing states; just regions. It's easier that way haha. Like Alfheim, each country will have their leader so it'll be bad-ass! While the girls have their own specific jobs, I'm in charge of weapons and skills; which I think is the best fucking job for the game. So I am creating cool military knives and armor. I really want to make real military guns and grenades but my boss told me not to. That won't stop me from asking him though!

"Hey guys, I'm going to log out and talk to my boss for a sec. I'll be back in a bit so keep working."

I said. They both gave me a look and put their hands on their hips.

"Excuse me, don't tell us what to-"

"Sorry! Gotta log out!"

I yelled as I pressed the button. The next second, I opened my eyes to see the brown ceiling in front of me. I sighed and wiped some sweat from my forehead. The room had gotten hot while we were in the game. I looked over to see that Sugu was sweating as well so I turned on the fan to cool her off. Alright Thorn, time to text your boss. I really don't feel like calling him right now.

 

_**To: Mr. Harrison** _

_**I know you said, "don't make guns your main weapon in your game," but can it be included with the other weapons? I really want to get the "military feel" in the game and I need guns and other stuff like that to achieve it.** _

_**From: Thorn Royer** _

 

I waited a few seconds before he replied back.

 

_**To: Thorn** _

_**Hmmm...I guess it's okay. You are just making us money anyway so why should it matter? Have fun!** _

_**From: Mr. Harrison** _

 

I grinned and pumped my fist in the air.

"Hell yeah! This game is gonna be fucking great!"

"Do you have to yell every word you say?"

I turned my head to see Kazuto coming into the room with a blank expression on his face. I laughed nervously and shrugged like an idiot. What could I say!? I was the typical loud American! He huffed and sat on the bed.

"I gotta tell you something..."

I frowned at the tone of his voice and crossed my arms. He was usually cheerful and happy, but it was serious if he acted like this. He waited until he knew he had my attention before speaking again.

"The person I met with gave me this investigation-type assignment. I...kind of told him I would do it so I will have to leave development for a couple of days. Sorry dude..."

He said; looking down and gloomy.

"What do you have to do?"

I asked him curiously. He sighed again and leaned back in the bed with a groan.

"This guy told me that something strange has been happening in GGO lately; like some killer who somehow killed a player with a bullet in the game. Weird huh? Well anyway, he wants me to go check it out to see if it was just a coincidence since the guy who died had a heart attack. At least, that's what the investigators said..."

This sounded all too weird to me. My boss hasn't told me anything bad about GGO. He just keeps saying how much money he makes off of it. Typical businessman...I tilted my head at the black-haired male and continued to ask questions.

"Killed him with a gun in the game? How is that possible? The Amusphere isn't capable of doing any real harm to the user. So being killed in the game shouldn't have any affect on the body in the real world."

I said while rubbing my chin.

"That's what I said but he insisted that I check it out. Such a drag..."

"Well...Do you want me to ask my boss for a special account so you don't have to start out as a beginner?"

I asked him. He became really happy for a second before frowning again.

"Nah, That would be suspicious to the suspect. Thanks though. And one more thing, please don't tell Asuna or anyone else. You and I know that they will try to help me in any way possible. Given the circumstances, I don't want to risk them getting hurt. You're the only person I'm going to tell since you're my bro."

He said with a smile. I grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, okay. I won't tell them. Just promise you will come back. I really don't need my best engineer to die on me. That would suck some major ass! Anyway, while you were gone, we finished the South-Eastern part of the United States. My boss gave me the 'go' to create guns and other military stuff as well. Dude, it'll be so awesome when we get finished! Asuna has created monsters and AI that are so realistic! And it's none of that fantasy bullshit, it's the real world stuff! Sugu, being the kick-ass girl that she is, has made everything beautiful in her own little way. She told us you said something about making transportation?"

I asked; sitting next to the bed. The whole GGO conversation just basically disappeared as we started talking about the new game. We were all really excited about it! Kazuto nodded with a happy smile and patted my back.

"Yep! I'll show you my blueprints when we dive. Since we can't fly like in Alfheim, I thought about giving the players some killer vehicles. It's shame I will have to put it on hold though. Again I'm really sorry but he is paying me a lot for it so we could use the money to enhance the game."

Kazuto replied with an apologetic smile. I swear, he and his sister were too nice. It's not that a couple of days would hurt us, it was just that it would put more work on the other people on the team. Oh! I almost forgot!

"I told you it's okay dude, but seriously, did you think of a way for us to get more ideas or members on the team?"

I asked him. We did ask Silica and Lisbeth but they were busy. Klein and Agil said they had to work so they were out as well. Kazuto stood up at my question and showed me his phone. I gave him a weird look and he laughed.

"Just look at it."

I did what he said and took a look at the phone to see that it was an invitation for Beta Testers. My eyes went big at the thought of it. The invitation called for a few Beta Testers to help us test the game and build ideas. Genius idea! I snatched his phone with happiness and waved it around the air.

"Holy shit! Awesome idea!"

"Haha yep! I sent them out on my way here! Hopefully, we get a reply. I sent them to America, Japan, Russia, Britain, and France. I sent it to anyone who had a game account. My phone didn't have enough data or space to send them to anyone else. I could've sent them to other countries after the first send, but I thought that that was enough..."

He trailed off with a shrug. This is why he was a part of my team! He was totally awesome with ideas and other stuff. Seeing that I couldn't hold in my excitement, he punched my arm and chuckled.

"Shut the hell up bro. I know you're excited, but we have to dive in and help the girls before they have bitch fits. Asuna was pissed before I even left so there's no telling what she is feeling now. Anyway, see ya in the game."

He waved at me and walked to his room. It was true. I was excited but he was right; we had to continue work on the game. I laid down next to my beautiful girlfriend and gave her a kiss on the cheek before putting on my Amusphere. I just hope we get people from those other countries he listed! Alright. Focus! Just dive in, damn it!

"Link start!"

I yelled as I saw the bright colorful rays. Time to get back to work...

 

**(Elsewhere in Moscow, Russia)**

 

News. News. News. Ugh, I really hate news. It's always about Putin trying to take over something or the military trying to recruit other people. Why even bother when America and its allies will just beat the crap out of us again like they did back in 2018. I was rooting for anyone but Russia anyways. Love the country; hate the leadership. They all just needed to relax. As of now, I have been staring at my computer screen; just waiting for an email from a friend or something like that. I got one every few seconds but it felt like ages!

"Arkady! Где ты? (Where are you?)"

I turned to the door at my Mom's voice and smiled. She knew where I was; she just wanted to hear me talk. A lot of people have told me that I have the perfect Russian tone and voice. I'm just like, "cool whatever" but it's nice to hear people say that.

"В моей комнате, как всегда мама! (In my room, as always Mom!)"

I heard her foot steps as she came into my room. I stood up and she gasped. She cooed about my 6'1 height like any Mother would and rustled my caramel-brown hair. I was only seventeen so she loved to annoy me with those kinds of things. She wanted to make sure she spent a lot of her time with me before I left for college. Like I said, that was fine with me. I just went with the flow.

"Я просто хотел бы спросить вас, если вы хотите купить новый ноутбук. Я нашел объявление в газете о дешевых один, это компьютер лучше, чем тот, который вы имеете теперь... (I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to buy a new laptop. I found an ad in the paper about a cheap one that is a better computer than the one you have now...)"

She also knew I was picky with my money. I only bought the things I needed and saved the rest. That's just the way I am.

"Нет, спасибо. (No thanks.)"

Was all I said to her. She simply shrugged with a Motherly smile and gave me another hug before leaving my room. I sighed and perked up when my laptop suddenly made a noise; signaling that I had an e-mail. I walked over to my chair and sat down with interest as I saw that the e-mail was in English. It was a good thing I knew a lot of English, but I pressed the translate button anyways. Now that I could read it without any obstacles, I laid my eyes on the e-mail.

 

_**Dear Gamers!** _

_**We are looking for a few Beta Testers to help us out with an awesome VRMMORPG we are currently trying to create. The main idea of the game is to be as realistic as possible; countries, weapons, everything! However, it couldn't hurt to have someone else's touch on the game. This game will be designed to be an "international" game! What this means is that people outside of the United States and Japan will be able to play the game as well! The game will also bring foreigners together and help relations! A name has not been created yet but we plan on coming up with one soon! We cannot release this kick-ass game before we have some kick-ass helpers so please contact us if you're interested! Just reply to this e-mail! Power to the players!** _

_**\- Thorn Royer, employee of Zaskar** _

 

I stared at the screen with my light blue eyes for a couple of seconds before turning away to think. Zaskar was a famous American video game company that made the newly-released game, Gun Gale Online. I bought an Amusphere online so I could play it, but It was only allowed in America and Japan; as the e-mail says. Now that pissed me off, but I knew something like this would come up sooner or later. I glanced at the Amusphere in the corner of my room and walked over to it. I wiped some dust that had gotten on it and smiled as I looked at it more and more. I REALLY want to use this thing! And...It would be kind of cool if I helped create a game...Well shit, I'm in! I slammed my ass on my seat and typed erratically in reply to the e-mail.

Would you like to send this e-mail?

The computer asked me.

"да! (Yes!)"

I said happily. I have to admit, it would be kind of cool to work with an American...

 

**And that is the end of the chapter! Yes, we have a new OC and he is Russian! His name is Arkady Yakushev! Cool huh? He was made by a very awesome member of my team, scarfgang1000. So yeah! If you don't like the parenthesis after the foreign words, just tell me and I will change it differently haha. AGAIN, I WANT A GIRL TO JOIN OUR TEAM FOR THIS STORY! WE NEED A WOMEN'S TOUCH AND THAT GIRL WILL MAKE US AN OC FOR THE STORY SO PLEASE PM ME PLEASE! Please review and comment on the story. Tell me what you think! I kind of rushed this chapter but I hope you still liked it! Finally, thanks for reading and I will see you next time!**


	3. Game Designing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own SAO!

Hey guys, it is time for another chapter of this story! Now I actually have a team of people helping me with this but we kind of need a girl's touch. Does that make sense? We need a girl on the team and we also need that girl to make an OC that I will include in the story so if you want to help us just PM me please! You guys did awesome with reviews! I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter even though the story will start out slow. So keep doing it! FOREIGN WORDS WILL BE FOLLOWED WITH THE ENGLISH TRANSLATION IN PARENTHESIS! Finally, I'm going to stop talking and say here is the chapter!

 

Ch. 2

 

"Yes Mom...I am fine with them...Japan is very nice...Yep...Yes, I will pay for the long distance call...Okay...Alright...Love you bye."

I sighed as I hung up the phone. Sugu and Asuna teased me for saying I loved my Mom and I flipped them off. Kazuto, who was the best engineer I could ask for, got a call and had to meet someone somewhere. So that meant that I was stuck with these two girls. It wasn't so bad. I love Sugu to death and Asuna's a great friend so it was okay. Sugu was very efficient in designing. Her girly charm made the aspects of the game more beautiful than I thought it could be. Asuna, on the other hand, was awesome at coming up with ideas and monsters. Right now, we had a lot of the game finished. When I say that, I mean that we had the way it looks completed. Yeah that's it haha. However, we needed to add on to it somehow so I left Kazuto to think about that.

"The cooking in this game will be interesting Thorn. Since it's a realistic game, the food will be like in the real world. Some of it could be poisonous too so that's cool...Well not cool but funny if you get poisoned."

Asuna laughed as she closed a holographic window. When creating a game, the people who work on it dive into the same server and start up in the same place. At the beginning, we all just landed in an infinite space of whiteness. Now, we were surrounded by trees and forests because we were working on designing the United States of America. Our main idea is for the player to start in a big country of their choosing and conquer other countries. Some will be real and some will be made up by us. The big countries can't be conquered but the made-up countries can; territory by territory. The player will conquer the territory for their country and fight to keep it thay way. Like I said, our idea isn't complete yet so we are just trying to design the starting countries.

"Can you actually design it to where the food can go spoiled Asuna?"

I asked her. She nodded and showed me a rotting piece of fruit. I grinned and nodded.

"Awesome! What are you working on Sugu?"

The beautiful girl with long blond hair and bright green eyes smirked at me and showed me a picture of what she was doing through a clear floating window.

"I just finished the freaking Atlantic Ocean bitch!"

My eyes went wide and I grinned.

"Holy shit! Nice! Did you put any monsters in it?"

"Nah, that's Asuna's job."

She said as she nodded over at the auburn-haired girl. Asuna narrowed her eyes at the blond and huffed.

"Sure, make me create all of them! I've already made soldiers, bears, birds, monkeys, deer, some robbers, snakes, bees, spiders, murderers, and some other bad monsters that will kill you. Now you are telling me that I need to make whales, sharks, and fish!? Jesus, I'm exhausted!"

Even though she was over-exaggerating, I still felt bad for her.

"Don't worry, I'll help you."

I said; making her smile once more. Let me tell you how we do this. To design a monster or AI, you physically draw a hologram of them, color it, list it's personality and traits, say if it is an enemy or an ally, and then press the "form" button. The monster will then be generated in front of you for the final evaluation, and then sent to your storage until you make the environment the monster will live in. Once you make it, the system saves it so you can make as many as you want with just a push of the button. Making the environment was a bit harder. Of course the countries weren't going to be as big as the real thing but you still had to design every little corner and area.

It's a bitch, I know...Especially if you have to make America...

"Kazuto told me he started the transportation system last night. You know how he is. He told me he was going to make a subway system for players who didn't have money to buy a vehicle. That's going to take him forever."

Sugu muttered with a snort. She brushed her hair with her hand and sighed.

"He also said that he would make these cool tanks from War World One and Two. He just loves that stuff! Man, I can't wait to blow up someone in a tank! A fucking tank!"

She screamed. I love her so much...

"...Anyway, did he say when he would be back babe?"

She asked me. I shook my head and she shrugged. I hope he comes back soon though. We needed to get the game finished as soon as possible. America is the only country we have made so far and we are still working out the tweaks at that. We're also aren't doing states; just regions. It's easier that way haha. Like Alfheim, each country will have their leader so it'll be bad-ass! While the girls have their own specific jobs, I'm in charge of weapons and skills; which I think is the best fucking job for the game. So I am creating cool military knives and armor. I really want to make real military guns and grenades but my boss told me not to. That won't stop me from asking him though!

"Hey guys, I'm going to log out and talk to my boss for a sec. I'll be back in a bit so keep working."

I said. They both gave me a look and put their hands on their hips.

"Excuse me, don't tell us what to-"

"Sorry! Gotta log out!"

I yelled as I pressed the button. The next second, I opened my eyes to see the brown ceiling in front of me. I sighed and wiped some sweat from my forehead. The room had gotten hot while we were in the game. I looked over to see that Sugu was sweating as well so I turned on the fan to cool her off. Alright Thorn, time to text your boss. I really don't feel like calling him right now.

 

To: Mr. Harrison

I know you said, "don't make guns your main weapon in your game," but can it be included with the other weapons? I really want to get the "military feel" in the game and I need guns and other stuff like that to achieve it.

From: Thorn Royer

 

I waited a few seconds before he replied back.

 

To: Thorn

Hmmm...I guess it's okay. You are just making us money anyway so why should it matter? Have fun!

From: Mr. Harrison

 

I grinned and pumped my fist in the air.

"Hell yeah! This game is gonna be fucking great!"

"Do you have to yell every word you say?"

I turned my head to see Kazuto coming into the room with a blank expression on his face. I laughed nervously and shrugged like an idiot. What could I say!? I was the typical loud American! He huffed and sat on the bed.

"I gotta tell you something..."

I frowned at the tone of his voice and crossed my arms. He was usually cheerful and happy, but it was serious if he acted like this. He waited until he knew he had my attention before speaking again.

"The person I met with gave me this investigation-type assignment. I...kind of told him I would do it so I will have to leave development for a couple of days. Sorry dude..."

He said; looking down and gloomy.

"What do you have to do?"

I asked him curiously. He sighed again and leaned back in the bed with a groan.

"This guy told me that something strange has been happening in GGO lately; like some killer who somehow killed a player with a bullet in the game. Weird huh? Well anyway, he wants me to go check it out to see if it was just a coincidence since the guy who died had a heart attack. At least, that's what the investigators said..."

This sounded all too weird to me. My boss hasn't told me anything bad about GGO. He just keeps saying how much money he makes off of it. Typical businessman...I tilted my head at the black-haired male and continued to ask questions.

"Killed him with a gun in the game? How is that possible? The Amusphere isn't capable of doing any real harm to the user. So being killed in the game shouldn't have any affect on the body in the real world."

I said while rubbing my chin.

"That's what I said but he insisted that I check it out. Such a drag..."

"Well...Do you want me to ask my boss for a special account so you don't have to start out as a beginner?"

I asked him. He became really happy for a second before frowning again.

"Nah, That would be suspicious to the suspect. Thanks though. And one more thing, please don't tell Asuna or anyone else. You and I know that they will try to help me in any way possible. Given the circumstances, I don't want to risk them getting hurt. You're the only person I'm going to tell since you're my bro."

He said with a smile. I grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, okay. I won't tell them. Just promise you will come back. I really don't need my best engineer to die on me. That would suck some major ass! Anyway, while you were gone, we finished the South-Eastern part of the United States. My boss gave me the 'go' to create guns and other military stuff as well. Dude, it'll be so awesome when we get finished! Asuna has created monsters and AI that are so realistic! And it's none of that fantasy bullshit, it's the real world stuff! Sugu, being the kick-ass girl that she is, has made everything beautiful in her own little way. She told us you said something about making transportation?"

I asked; sitting next to the bed. The whole GGO conversation just basically disappeared as we started talking about the new game. We were all really excited about it! Kazuto nodded with a happy smile and patted my back.

"Yep! I'll show you my blueprints when we dive. Since we can't fly like in Alfheim, I thought about giving the players some killer vehicles. It's shame I will have to put it on hold though. Again I'm really sorry but he is paying me a lot for it so we could use the money to enhance the game."

Kazuto replied with an apologetic smile. I swear, he and his sister were too nice. It's not that a couple of days would hurt us, it was just that it would put more work on the other people on the team. Oh! I almost forgot!

"I told you it's okay dude, but seriously, did you think of a way for us to get more ideas or members on the team?"

I asked him. We did ask Silica and Lisbeth but they were busy. Klein and Agil said they had to work so they were out as well. Kazuto stood up at my question and showed me his phone. I gave him a weird look and he laughed.

"Just look at it."

I did what he said and took a look at the phone to see that it was an invitation for Beta Testers. My eyes went big at the thought of it. The invitation called for a few Beta Testers to help us test the game and build ideas. Genius idea! I snatched his phone with happiness and waved it around the air.

"Holy shit! Awesome idea!"

"Haha yep! I sent them out on my way here! Hopefully, we get a reply. I sent them to America, Japan, Russia, Britain, and France. I sent it to anyone who had a game account. My phone didn't have enough data or space to send them to anyone else. I could've sent them to other countries after the first send, but I thought that that was enough..."

He trailed off with a shrug. This is why he was a part of my team! He was totally awesome with ideas and other stuff. Seeing that I couldn't hold in my excitement, he punched my arm and chuckled.

"Shut the hell up bro. I know you're excited, but we have to dive in and help the girls before they have bitch fits. Asuna was pissed before I even left so there's no telling what she is feeling now. Anyway, see ya in the game."

He waved at me and walked to his room. It was true. I was excited but he was right; we had to continue work on the game. I laid down next to my beautiful girlfriend and gave her a kiss on the cheek before putting on my Amusphere. I just hope we get people from those other countries he listed! Alright. Focus! Just dive in, damn it!

"Link start!"

I yelled as I saw the bright colorful rays. Time to get back to work...

 

(Elsewhere in Moscow, Russia)

 

News. News. News. Ugh, I really hate news. It's always about Putin trying to take over something or the military trying to recruit other people. Why even bother when America and its allies will just beat the crap out of us again like they did back in 2018. I was rooting for anyone but Russia anyways. Love the country; hate the leadership. They all just needed to relax. As of now, I have been staring at my computer screen; just waiting for an email from a friend or something like that. I got one every few seconds but it felt like ages!

"Arkady! Где ты? (Where are you?)"

I turned to the door at my Mom's voice and smiled. She knew where I was; she just wanted to hear me talk. A lot of people have told me that I have the perfect Russian tone and voice. I'm just like, "cool whatever" but it's nice to hear people say that.

"В моей комнате, как всегда мама! (In my room, as always Mom!)"

I heard her foot steps as she came into my room. I stood up and she gasped. She cooed about my 6'1 height like any Mother would and rustled my caramel-brown hair. I was only seventeen so she loved to annoy me with those kinds of things. She wanted to make sure she spent a lot of her time with me before I left for college. Like I said, that was fine with me. I just went with the flow.

"Я просто хотел бы спросить вас, если вы хотите купить новый ноутбук. Я нашел объявление в газете о дешевых один, это компьютер лучше, чем тот, который вы имеете теперь... (I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to buy a new laptop. I found an ad in the paper about a cheap one that is a better computer than the one you have now...)"

She also knew I was picky with my money. I only bought the things I needed and saved the rest. That's just the way I am.

"Нет, спасибо. (No thanks.)"

Was all I said to her. She simply shrugged with a Motherly smile and gave me another hug before leaving my room. I sighed and perked up when my laptop suddenly made a noise; signaling that I had an e-mail. I walked over to my chair and sat down with interest as I saw that the e-mail was in English. It was a good thing I knew a lot of English, but I pressed the translate button anyways. Now that I could read it without any obstacles, I laid my eyes on the e-mail.

 

Dear Gamers!

We are looking for a few Beta Testers to help us out with an awesome VRMMORPG we are currently trying to create. The main idea of the game is to be as realistic as possible; countries, weapons, everything! However, it couldn't hurt to have someone else's touch on the game. This game will be designed to be an "international" game! What this means is that people outside of the United States and Japan will be able to play the game as well! The game will also bring foreigners together and help relations! A name has not been created yet but we plan on coming up with one soon! We cannot release this kick-ass game before we have some kick-ass helpers so please contact us if you're interested! Just reply to this e-mail! Power to the players!

\- Thorn Royer, employee of Zaskar

 

I stared at the screen with my light blue eyes for a couple of seconds before turning away to think. Zaskar was a famous American video game company that made the newly-released game, Gun Gale Online. I bought an Amusphere online so I could play it, but It was only allowed in America and Japan; as the e-mail says. Now that pissed me off, but I knew something like this would come up sooner or later. I glanced at the Amusphere in the corner of my room and walked over to it. I wiped some dust that had gotten on it and smiled as I looked at it more and more. I REALLY want to use this thing! And...It would be kind of cool if I helped create a game...Well shit, I'm in! I slammed my ass on my seat and typed erratically in reply to the e-mail.

Would you like to send this e-mail?

The computer asked me.

"да! (Yes!)"

I said happily. I have to admit, it would be kind of cool to work with an American...

 

And that is the end of the chapter! Yes, we have a new OC and he is Russian! His name is Arkady Yakushev! Cool huh? He was made by a very awesome member of my team, scarfgang1000. So yeah! If you don't like the parenthesis after the foreign words, just tell me and I will change it differently haha. AGAIN, I WANT A GIRL TO JOIN OUR TEAM FOR THIS STORY! WE NEED A WOMEN'S TOUCH AND THAT GIRL WILL MAKE US AN OC FOR THE STORY SO PLEASE PM ME PLEASE! Please review and comment on the story. Tell me what you think! I kind of rushed this chapter but I hope you still liked it! Finally, thanks for reading and I will see you next time!


	4. Foreign Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own SAO!

**Hey guys! I think it is time for another chapter of Thorn's Legacy. The team and I have been talking about ideas for the chapter and we have the basic plot and points for the chapter, I just have to turn it into a chapter for the story haha. I have the best and the worst job of the team but it's my story so I guess it is my fault. School starts in 15 days so we will see if I can update as often as I have been. Please please please review and comment on the story! I don't write it for nothing! To those who have reviewed, thanks a lot; you're the best! Well I guess that's all I have to say for now. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter so here it is!**

* * *

 

Ch. 4

**(This time in London, England)**

I don't know what all the fuss was about. The daft arseholes at BBC News has been parading and shouting about how the new VRMMORPG, Gun Gale Online, is an ace in the hole. What is so great about that game anyways? It's only available in America and Japan. Can I just say that the United Kingdom basically formed the United States so I feel we, as Britons, should be able to play the game as well! But no! Bloody yankee cheapskates and their policies! Why was I watching the news again? I hate news and everything about it.

"Fucking wankers…"

I muttered as I turned the Tv off. Let me just talk about myself for a minute before I do anything else. My friends say I'm self-centered; in my own way anyways. Well….Not that self-centered but I sometimes act like a bitch haha. Anyway, My name is Erin Renshaw. I'm kind of short for my age. I'm like 5'2 or 5'3, and it pisses me off that most of the other students in my Freshman class are a lot taller than me. Although, for what I lack in height, I make up for in physical and mental ability. I am the top of my class because I'm just bloody great! I also play on the Horseback-riding and Tennis team. Not to brag or anything, but we're the best.

"Gun Gale Online is the best game we have ever played! In America! Hahahaha,too bad it isn't available in England! These sorry chaps wish they had it but they don't and you know what? They should just check their computers for more updates of new games they can't play yet!"

I glared at the Tv and turned it off again.

"I thought I fucking turned you off!"

I screamed.

"Erin! Watch your bloody fucking mouth!"

Dad yelled from the other room. He probably went to the pub with the guys and came back bladdered. He always did that but he was pretty tame while drunk. ANYWAYS, more about me. I have chocolate-colored hair that flows down to my shoulders in the beautiful style of curve. My eyes are a light brown, like my hair, but lighten even more when the light shines upon them. *Sigh*….To be honest, I think about my looks way too much because I'm self-conscious. But who isn't!? Coming out of my introductory thoughts, I flipped open my laptop and checked my Facebook. I spent about half my life at school and the other half online. I was usually on social media or playing games. I really fancied MMORPGs though. That is why I hate having to hear about this VRMMORPG business. Yes, I tried to order the damn game from America, but for some God-awful reason, the game IS DESIGNED to be American or Japanese! What the hell does that mean you ask!? Well when you get the game, it immediately asks for your game account on the Amusphere. Doesn't sound so bad right? Well I put my British account in and it blocked me before saying,

Account is not permitted by game or it's moderators. Please retry again at a better time.

So then I checked online about it and it told me that the game only accepts American and Japanese accounts! Don't ask me why...Maybe the game makers just don't think Europe is ready for it. Pshh…..F-ing mental!

"Blimey! You have 10 unread e-mails!"

My email screamed at me in it's monotone Queen Elizabeth-like voice. I rolled my eyes as I looked at them. I've been so busy that I haven't been able to check it at all in the last couple of weeks. Spam….Spam….Spam….Invitation for Beta testing…..Whoa hold on! I went back to the invitation and read over it.

Bloody hell! I think I just found something actually interesting mates!

* * *

 

**(Nearly 293 miles away in Paris, France)**

'Damn mothers and their nagging', I thought as I popped a chocolate into my mouth. 'It's not my fault I inherited dad's chocolate addiction.' As I carried on with my thoughts, I pulled up an e-mail reply I'd received.

_**To: Charles Aucoin** _

_**We would love to have you join our team. We have already received word from two people; a guy named Arkady, from Russia, and a girl named Erin, from England. Both of whom I'm sure you'll meet very soon. I will send you the data for the game via USB.** _

_**Thorn Royer** _

My violet eyes, the eyes that ended with me being swarmed by girls almost everywhere I went, which led to my reclusive habit and got me involved in MMOs, flashed at the mention of a guy named Arkady from Russia.

'Could it... heh not likely. There are too many people in Russia for it to be the guy who stole all that ore I'd collected in WoW(World of Warcraft).', I thought as I shook my head, making my long blond hair fall in my face.' Yeah, but if I ever get my hands on that guy, I'm gonna sprain my wrist from wringing his neck. I spent hours grinding to get those ore. Oh well, it's a chance to make friends, and meet new people.', I thought as I finished my chocolate. Being the polite and generous guy I was, I decided to accept the offer. I brushed a hand through my golden blonde hair before clicking the "reply" button. I have a feeling this will be fun!

* * *

 

**(Back to Japan/Thorn's POV)**

This was great! We now had a British and French member on the team! I can't even believe it! We now have a team of seven….Well….Maybe eight now. You know that girl, Sinon, Kazuto was talking about? Well he said that she wanted to help us after he told her what we were doing. I met her once at Agil's bar. She was nothing like I thought she was going to be. Kazuto said that she was this great bad-ass sniper! In reality though, she was the average japanese girl. She had blackish-brown hair that was tied with ribbons on the side of her face. I remarked that it was kind of cute and Sugu elbowed me in the stomach. Anyway back to her looks, She had bright dark eyes that were hidden behind rimmed glasses. She looked perfectly innocent to me. However, if she wanted to help us out with the game then bring her on.

"I kind of feel bad for Arkady. He is all alone in development working on the game while we are in ALfheim just spending time together. You know what! I'm going to get that Russian a girlfriend!"

Sugu yelled as she brushed her long blond hair. She had taken the flower pin out of it and it flowed freely onto the bed. The both of us finally saved up and bought a house in a nice winter area. Sugu and I loved the cold weather so it was perfect!

"I don't know Sugu. I don't think he needs your help. The Russians are very good at getting what they want; with women, that is."

I said laughing. She giggled and laid her head on my shoulder as I sat down next to her. I put my hand in hers and rubbed it slowly. Her hand was warm compared to mine; probably from the cold weather outside.

"Is there something on your mind?"

She suddenly asked me after a moment of silence between us. My eyes widened before I nodded slightly. In fact, there was something I wanted to ask her. In ALfheim Online, there is a marriage system that lets you marry a player you love. It's kind of cheesy, I know, but I love her a lot! Of course, it wasn't a real proposal but I was nervous anyway.

"S-Sugu…"

I stuttered as I looked her in the eyes. She gave me a weird look which strangely made me feel better. Her look told me not to be nervous about anything so I went by her non-verbal advice.

"Will you marry me?"

I asked out loud. She blinked and opened her mouth to say something but I interrupted her.

"In the game, I mean!"

"Hehe...I know Thorn! Gah, you're so cute sometimes. Yes. I will marry you in the game."

She told me happily. I sighed in relief before she continued talking to me. She held her hand out and gave me a serious gaze.

"Where's my fucking ring?

"Huh?"

"Where. Is. My. Fucking. Ring."

I gulped and mentally kicked myself for not thinking of getting her a ring. How could I forget!? That was the most important part of a wedding proposal! A game wedding proposal at that! She continued to stare at me and I could tell that she was slowly reaching for her sword that was on the bed. I had to think of something! Dudes help me out! No! Love! The power of love defeats all!

"I love you!"

I screamed as I smashed my lips to hers and brought us both on the bed quickly. Her golden hair sprawled out over the bedspread as I continued to kiss her passionately. She couldn't help but lay her hand on my back and enjoy the ride. I think she was just kidding anyways, but that didn't stop me from making out with her. I mean, she was my wife now! Hypothetically, at least. I pulled back for air to see her face completely red and her mouth gasping for air.

"You okay?"

I asked her with a grin. She just nodded her head and licked her lips. I swear, I would've taken her right then if it weren't for a knock at the door. I groaned and reluctantly got up to answer it. Sugu sat up in a panic and tried to act like everything was normal as I opened the door to find Kazuto standing there.

"Heyyo! Whoa. What's going on here?"

He asked with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and held my head up proudly.

"We're married now. In the game I mean."

"It's about time! And anyways, I wanted you guys to introduce Sinon to Arkady. I'm not good at all with introductions so I need you two to do it for me. You can call me lazy, a bastard, whatever you want, but I'm not doing it."

He said as he waved at us. I looked at Sugu before looking back at her cousin walking away from us.

"Wait a minute! Where is she now!?"

* * *

 

**(Arkady's POV)**

"Okay….What is your sole purpose in life Mrs….Angela Merkel?"

I asked the famous leader I had just created. Thorn and I had this cool idea where actual world leaders from history could interact with you and give you missions. In addition to the newly-made countries we have made so far, I have made about five famous leaders.

"Killing the Jews and grooming my mustache."

The fake Merkel responded. I sighed and wrote some stuff on my tablet.

"You need some work on your social you're the wrong leader..."

"Kill all who are not nazis! Kill all who are not nazis!"

She yelled in a robotic-sounding voice. I swiped down with my right hand to bring up the menu and looked for the "shut down" option.

Would you like to shut down Unit #3: Angela Merkel?

The computer asked me. I pressed the "yes" option and the man disappeared into thin air. In addition to the leaders and countries, Kazuto has completed the transportation system; which is perfect and very realistic in my opinion. I'm very impressed by the amount of time he took to develop it. I'm not even kidding; he built locomotives, cars, planes, railroad tracks, atv's, motorcycles, scooters, mopeds, and other stuff like that all in a week! He's not very good at testing it though. He tried testing the planes but he just crashed as soon as he took off haha. Nothing like working in a quiet peaceful forest, surrounded by innocent animals of nature, when a huge explosion erupts right behind you. The others worked on the countries and so far we have the United States, Russia, Japan, United Kingdom, France, Germany, Spain, and China developed; on a smaller scale of course. We still have ways to go, but we have really gotten a lot done in my opinion. And to be honest, I love the group. Thorn is the coolest guy to hang out and make ideas with, Kazuto is smarter than fucking Bill Gates, Leafa has the most beautiful designs and an awesome personality, and Asuna feeds me the best food. Too bad it's virtual food though. I'm sure it tastes like Heaven in real life!

"Ummm…..Hello?"

I looked up from thinking about my new friends to see, a girl I hadn't seen yet, in front of me. I have seen a lot of beautiful women, but this one seemed different. She seemed like she had her own personal look that could only work for her. Her pretty hair was a light-bluish color that was tied on both sides of her face. Her eyes kept me staring at them for a second because they were the bluest I had ever seen. They sparkled as they looked into my own eyes. Looking down, I saw that her body was very fit. She wore a nicely made scarf that wrapped around her fine neck and complimented her outfit. Lower, the outfit she was wearing looked tight and stuck to her body like a puzzle piece to another. I practically fainted when I saw that her outfit exposed her slim cream-colored tummy. It all ended with a pair of combat boots and I got to tell you. I actually felt my cheeks heat up slightly; not to the point to where she would notice though.

"ты самый красивый человек я когда-либо видел. Индиго синий глаз обуви на шахте в искры. Я думаю, что мое сердце действительно развевались, как я смотрю на вас прямо сейчас. Если я не был так здорово об этом, я бы краснея, потому что ваша красота нереально... Я думаю, что я нахожусь в влюбленности с вами уже…(You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen. Your indigo-blue eyes shine on mine in sparkles. I think my heart is actually fluttering as I'm looking at you right now. If I wasn't so cool about it, I would be blushing because your beauty is unreal...I think I'm in love with you already…)"

I said to her in the most romantic russian voice I could come up with. She tilted her head in confusion when I was done and all she asked was.

"Huh?"

I just laughed and shook my head.

"Nothing. So what's up?"

I asked her. She put her hands behind her back and her face reddened. Gosh, so adorable!

"I….Well….A friend of mine told me to meet someone named Arkady….Thought he would be here as well but apparently not….Are you Ar-"

"да, I'm Arkady. Arkady Yakushev. Nice to meet you."

I said as I shook her soft delicate hand. She blushed even more as she twirled the blue bang of hair on the right side of her round face.

"I'm Asada Shino, but I prefer Sinon."

She told me with a shy smile. I grinned and showed her what I was doing so she would warm up to me more.

"Well Sinon, This is what I am currently working on."

She scanned the tablet with interest before her eyes lit up and she had an idea.

"That sounds great! Good idea!"

I told her as I wrote down her idea of making a new weapon. It was a sniper rifle. I totally knew this girl was bad-ass from the start! I talked to her for a couple of minutes before she suddenly stopped and giggled.

"What?"

I asked her while smiling.

"Nothing, it's just that I have always loved a good Russian accent. It sounds so…..Awesome!"

She yelled with enthusiasm. Oh yeah, I think we'll get along great. However, I was fully unaware that a certain couple was watching us from the bushes not far off.

"Oh they're so getting together."

Sugu whispered to Thorn as they continued to watch Sinon and I laugh with each other…

* * *

 

**And that is the end of the chapter! Yes, I am sorry there are so many POV changes in the chapter but there was no other way to introduce the new british oc and the french oc. All made by the team haha. They will get in the story next! I hope you like them! I'm just going to say that the french oc is a teen but he is actually quite nice and polite while the british oc is tsundere haha. we will see how that goes. And Sinon is in the story now! Yeah, we skipped to where Kazuto finished GGO and now Sinon is in the group. I know ALfheim Online doesn't have a marriage system but in my system it does. If you have any questions as to why something is something in the story, just PM me. Please review and comment the story because we care about your feedback! Ideas are always welcome! Finally, thanks so much for giving your time to read this and we will see you next time!**


	5. First Diving

**Hey guys! It is time for another chapter! Well, I talked to my team and we have decided that its time we got less of the game for this chapter and more of what happens between the characters. You know...LOVE! Whoa, Sorry I sneezed...Anyway, thanks so much for all your support for the story so far! I do wish a lot more of you would review. Just a little word would be nice but it's not like I'm gonna come to your house and beat you up if you don't. Arkady might so just do it just in case! School starts the 12th and I'm freaking dreading it. I have all advanced-placement classes and it really fucking sucks. THE FRENCH OC, CHARLES, IS DIFFERENT FROM WHAT I SAID IN THE LAST CHAPTER! I HAVE CHANGED HIS PART IN THE LAST CHAPTER SO CHECK IT OUT! Well enough talking, thanks for reading and here is the chapter!**

 

Ch. 5

 

I sat at the mahogany table with black circles under my eyes and a non-existent aura around my body. I didn't get much of a sleep last night because I was busy working with Arkady on the game. He was probably cursing my name in Russian as we speak over lack of sleep. It was about...Five o'clock in the morning so I was all by myself. The Japanese sunrise was just starting to form as it shined its light over the land. I looked around the empty dark room with half-lidded eyes. I never really liked it when everything was silent. I always preferred some type of noise to keep me going. my vision went black for half a second before the table appeared in front of them. I had fallen asleep and banged my head on the table.

"Son of a bitch..."

I groaned as I rubbed my forehead. I needed an aspirin and a good nap. I stood up slowly and held myself up to keep myself from falling. I know I fell asleep on the table but I COULD NOT fall asleep in the bed; even with Sugu snuggled up against me. Out of boredom, I turned on my tablet and went to my messaging app. We all had this messaging thing where we were all connected in case we couldn't reach each other by phone. A perfect example would be Arkady since I couldn't call him or text him with my phone. I slowly typed the words with my fingers and sighed when I hit "send".

_**Man, I think today is going to be a day-off since we worked so hard all last night. I can't even sleep bro.** _

I was surprised to find a reply from him at this time of day.

_**да, me neither. And thanks; I really needed a break from it.** _

I smiled and shut off the tablet. At least I wasn't the only one feeling this way. Walking over to the cabinets, I took out a coffee mug and made some coffee. Kazuto and Sugu preferred Coffee water which I found incredibly fucking disgusting. Yeah, those are strong words for a nasty piece of shit beverage. As I sipped the first drops of my light brown liquid, the kitchen lights turned on and I found myself hissing as if I was a vampire.

"Thorn, did you not sleep at all!?"

My beautiful girlfriend asked in astonishment. I shook my head in my own self pity, and sulked with my cup of coffee in hand. It must have been pretty bad picture to see. Sugu's eyes expressed her concern. She walked over to me and stood there beside me for a few seconds. It was kind of weird...She wasn't doing anything...

"What?"

I asked her with a raised eyebrow. She then grabbed my head and smashed it upon her soft breasts. My caramel-colored eyes widened in surprise and confusion.

"Sugu!? What the hell!?"

"My boobs will comfort you and help you sleep. Now shut up and close your eyes."

"But-"

"Shut it! Sleep! Now!"

She then started singing a Japanese lullaby which I also found weird. Foreign lullabys, on any means, will never make me fall asleep because they sounded like empty words; except for the fact that Suguha sung like an angel. She continued to rock me back and forth until I began whimpering from lack of oxygen. She pulled my face away and then stuck it back in the middle of her two boobs. How could I complain? It would be better if I could lay down and do this but we were in the kitchen.

"Excuse me young lady, what do you think you're doing?"

A voice asked in a serious tone as the front door slammed closed. Sugu quickly backed away from me and stuck her hands behind her back. Her face got real red as it was obvious that she was trying to come up with an explanation to the woman at the door. I lifted my head up to see a lady that looked like a grown-up version of Sugu. She wore a dark jacket around her business suit that ended in black pumps for shoes.

"Mom! I...I...This is Thorn..."

She said as she introduced me. I gasped and shook my head. Surely this woman would have my head! She found my face rested in her daughter's chest for Pete's sake! She looked me up and down and made a clicking sound with her mouth as she walked over to me. She set her small black purse on the table and stood me up from the table.

"tsk, dear you look exhausted; why don't you go get some sleep?"

She told me. I gaped at her in amazement. She smiled at me softly and took my arm. She lead me to the bedroom and patted the bed for me to lay down.

"We can formally introduce ourselves when you wake up. In the mean time, get some rest honey."

I gulped nervously.

"Y-Yes ma'am..."

"Oh sweetheart, don't be nervous. I'm not mad at you. I know Suguha did that to you. She's my daughter so she's a bit abnormal. I've been on business for too long haha...Although, I'm just glad that she has a nice boy. From what I hear, you're a very smart and charming guy. Did I say that right? I've been working on my English for months!"

She exclaimed happily. I nodded slowly and she jumped up in the air in excitement. I kept my eye on her because, to be honest, I didn't know if she was for real or just pretending to be nice to me. I had never met Sugu's Mother, because she said she was always on a business trip. I just assumed she was a nice lady by what Sugu had told me about her. It looks like she did the same thing with me. After her little excitement jig, she waved her hand through the air and pulled the covers over me.

"Okay. Night-night! Don't worry, I won't get mad at Suguha. She's my baby!"

Her Mother yelled as she shut off the light and closed the door. The room was dark and silent again. The windows were shaded completely and I started feeling tired again after the initial shock of what had just happened. I clutched the covers over my body and stared at the ceiling.

"What. The. Fuck."

I asked myself out loud as I closed my eyes. I'm just glad she didn't rip my fucking head off!

 

**(Arkady's POV)**

 

I'm actually not even tried at all! I only need three hours of sleep to be my awesome self so I was good. It was kind of nice to have a day off though. Now, I could check up with some friends and tell them about my plans. My plans being to make a surprise visit to Thorn and the others. I've saved up a shit load of money and I'm pretty sure I have enough to fly to Tokyo. Also, my parents don't have to worry about me getting raped or kidnapped or something because I'm a tall Russian guy. Enough said. I really don't think any of that crap happens in Japan anyways.

"Woof!"

I turned to my door at the sound of barking and grinned as my husky, Maverick. He was such a badass dog. He really was a man's best friend. I scratched him behind the ears and he gave me a cute lopsided grin.

"Я иду в Японию в несколько дней мальчик (I'm going to Japan in a few days boy...)"

I told the dog. He stuck his snout in my hand and gave a whine. It almost made me tear up. Almost. I don't cry; let's get that straight. I sighed and patted him on the back.

"Я буду просить мама, если я могу принести вам со мной! как это звучит!? (I'm gonna ask Mom if I can bring you with me! How does that sound)!?"

I asked the large dog. He wiggled his rear and wagged his tail with excitement at my attempt to make him feel better. He started barking and twirling around like a deranged maniac on drugs. It was pretty adorable though. However, his barks often echoed throughout the whole house so it didn't take long for Mom to make her way into my room.

"Почему он лает? (Why is he barking?)"

She asked me as she knelt down by his side. I explained to her why I should bring him and all she did was stare at me. Her eyes were icy blue so they pierced into my soul as I talked. I didn't let it psych me out but I didn't like it. When I finished she looked at Maverick and he barked in excitement.

"Дерьмо... Все в порядке! Хорошо! Но вы лучше заботиться о нем. Вы настолько избалованы Arkady. Я не могу поверить, что мы решили позволить вам идти в одиночку Японию. (Shit...Okay! Fine! But you better take care of him. You are so spoiled Arkady. I can't believe we agreed to letting you go to Japan on your own.)"

"Коррекция; с Maverick (Correction; with Maverick.)"

I replied with a smirk. Her eyebrow twitched so I decided to stop being a smart ass. She stared at me with her bright gaze before giving me a hug and walking out. Yep, she always gave up hehe...Oh shit! I gotta start packing! Can't go there without any clothes now can I! And...I will have to pack Maverick's chew toys...And his treats...And his special blanket...No...He usually just sleeps on my bed...But they might not want him on their beds...I'm thinking to hard...

"Ебать ее! (Fuck it!)"

I said happily as I started throwing random stuff in my bag.

 

**(Erin's POV...You knew there would be another POV change!)**

 

Oh I'm so excited! This will be my first time going into...Wait for it...VIRTUAL REALITY. Yeah, it's that big! I set everything up so Dad and Mum won't interrupt me. I gave Dad an "all night drink pass" for his favorite pub. That should keep him busy all night while I just told Mum to not interrupt me. She was pretty cool so I didn't need to do anything. I put on my Amusphere and stopped myself from saying the activation words. I forgot to fucking sit on the bed! Ugh...I laid on the elegant bedspread and let my hair spread out on the pillow. Okay, better.

"Link Start!"

I screamed. I went through this rainbow portal that flashed upon my eyes in numerous ways. After the rays of rainbow passed, I was met with an immediate pain to my forehead. I grunted and fell backwards into the realistic dirt. On natural instinct, I shot my head up at the person in front of me and yelled at him.

"What the hell you chav!?"

Once my vision cleared, I saw who was in front of me. He had bright violet-colored eyes that shined every time he opened them. I thought that that was a little queer. Was he wearing contacts? I looked above his eyes to see longish-blond hair that was long enough to go over his eyes a bit. He wore the typical t-shirt and jeans but I didn't like him. He hurt my head! He rubbed his temple and looked at me with curiosity and somewhat anger. Once he saw me, he quickly softened his attitude and stood up.

"Je suis désolé (I'm sorry)...We must have dived in at the same time...Here let me help you up..."

He said quietly. Great, he was a French frog. In case you didn't know, we Britons aren't fans of the French. It goes both ways. We hate them, they hate us, they eventually surrender, and then we have to save their asses. It's literally a never-ending cycle. I scoffed at his hand and stood up by myself. I dusted myself off and put my head in the air.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but if you're not Thorn, then I don't give a shit about you to put it plainly."

I snorted as I begin to walk away. He quickly followed me and I could tell by the light footsteps not far behind me. I growled and turned around.

"Bugger off!"

I screamed in his face. He calmly smiled and crossed his arms with a smirk.

"Mademoiselle, do you even know where the hell you are going?"

He asked me. His violet eyes stared into my brown ones and I looked at the ground. I didn't want to have a chin wag with this daft cow so I just turned and started walking away again. He jogged up to me and smiled a bit. He held his hand out to me and tilted his head.

"Bonjour, My name is Charles Aucoin. What's yours?"

"Like I said 'frenchie', Get stuffed!"

I snarled at him. He didn't faze a bit other than putting his hand down. He looked down as we walked and then smiled again.

"I'm also meeting Thorn. Is this your first time diving in?"

He asked me. My eyes went wide a bit because I realized that this really was the first time. Everything felt like real life and I could even feel the grass under my boots. The sky was as blue as it could be and the clouds formed shapes just like real ones. Beyond the forest we were in, you could hear a bustling city in the distance. I'm pretty sure I zoned out, because he had to poke me to get me to pay attention to him.

"Hey! Don't touch me!"

"I didn't touch you. I poked you."

"That's considered touching idiot!"

He shrugged with a smile on his face and shoved his hands in his pockets. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"I'm E-Erin Renshaw..."

I mumbled. Before he could speak, I cut him off with my hand.

"Don"t. Say. Anything. Wanker."

He closed his eyes and kept smiling like a fucking idiot. God, I hate him already. I don't even know why I told him my name. Maybe I'm the idiot...Pshh whatever! We walked for a few more minutes in the forest until we came to a crossroad. Charles hummed in thought as he looked at the signs.

"Hmmm...It says New York to the left and Atlanta to the right so we must be in The United States..."

I glared at him and huffed.

"I can read English dumbass! Let's just pick a way. I'm going right and you go left."

"But I want to stay with you."

He said as he followed me. I clinched my teeth and crossed my arms. How many more hints would it take for him to get in that thick skull of his that I don't want to talk to him!? I increased my pace, my boots basically stomping in the ground as I did. I wasn't really looking where I was going. All I wanted was to get away from this guy. I'm not really a people person if you haven't noticed...I then felt something pull my arm and I spun around with widened eyes.

"What!?"

He just smiled and pointed behind me.

"You almost stepped in that huge pile of dog shit. Well...More like a lake of dog shit. Don't know why that's there..."

How did I not see that!? How did I not smell that!? After some self-conflicting thoughts, I straightened out my back and crossed my arms again. I seemed to do that a lot nowadays. Should I thank him? No that would make him think that I was grateful. But I was...BUT I'M NOT! Fuck...

"Thanks..."

"hmmm?"

He asked with a teasing smile.

"Thanks!"

I yelled. He made an "oh" sound and then grinned to himself. I'm gonna have to keep an eye on this guy. I don't trust him...

"Hey!"

A voice yelled from a distance. We both looked beyond to see a guy wearing a black jacket. His hair was a cool shade of black and his eyes matched it perfectly. He stopped in front of us and gave us a smile. Great, another one...I rose an eyebrow and gave him a little smile.

"Are you Thorn?"

He shook his head and my smile disappeared.

"...But I am his hypothetical brother. Erin and Charles right? I'm Kazuto; nice to meet you."

He told us as he brought his hand out. My smile reappeared because I had talked to this guy as well when replying to the e-mail. I shook his gloved-hand and Charles did after me. The blond then turned to me with an annoyed face and frowned.

"Hé (Hey)! How come you didn't shake my hand?"

"Because you're annoying."

I said with a smile. He narrowed his eyes at me before just forgetting about it. Kazuto stared at the two of us for a minute before smiling nervously and rubbing the back of his head.

"Well...Okay...Anyway, let me show you around."

"That would be lovely."

I said to Kazuto sweetly before glaring back at Charles one last time. Was I a bitch? No. Did he think I was bitch? Maybe. Would that make him leave me alone? I certainly hope so!

 

**And that is the end of the chapter! Well that shedded some light on the new OC's! There is a bunch of British slang so look some of the words up if you don't know. And Sugu's Mom may be a little out of character but who cares!? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please tell me in a review or comment and tell me what you think. Credit also goes to my team of four awesome guys and girls! They have helped me so much and I plan on paying them handsomely for it! Not really, but I can still love them! XD Finally, thanks for taking your time to read this chapter, fuck school and everything about it, and we will see you next time!**


End file.
